A Phantomhive week oneshot Ciel x Reader
by Lexi candies
Summary: You meet the young lord and start to slowly fall him as he starts to fall for you.


A Phantomhive week Ciel Phantomhive x reader

Reader pov

I'm on the way to the Phantomhive manor for a masquerade party. I'm also with Elizabeth who dragged me into the carriage.

" Ohhh! I can't wait to see Ciel," Lizzy squealed. I Smiled to her. " Y/n aren't you excited?" Lizzy asked.

" Yes, I am," I replied. We were almost to the manor. When I saw it my jaw dropped. And I thought my manor was big! The carriage stopped and a tall man walked out of the manor. He looked like a butler.

" Hello ladies," He said as he opened the door.

" CIEEELLL!" Lizzy yelled when she got out.

" You must be Lizzy's friend she's talked about," The butler said.

" Yes I am," I said.

" What was your name… Is it y/n l/n?" He asked as he offered a hand to help me out of the carriage. I went to go look for Lizzy. Of course, she had found Ciel and was tackling him like she did to everybody.

" So, you must be y/n," Ciel asked as he walked over to me.

" Yeah, so you're the Ciel I've heard, so much about… Well lord Phantomhive you look like a good match for Elizabeth," I said.

'I guess we're the first ones here,' I thought. I looked around it was a very nice manor.

" Ciel this place looks, so dull," Lizzy pouted.

" No, it doesn't," Ciel replied.

" I actually think it looks quite nice and calm," I added.

" Y/n you're supposed to back me up you're my best friend," Lizzy said.

" Only stating my opinion," I replied. I went and sat on a bench next to a window. After a little while, people started to arrive.

" Are you enjoying the party?" Ciel asked.

" Oh, yes I am it's very nice," I said.

" Where's Elizabeth?" I added.

" Oh, she ran off with Paula," Ciel replied. Ciel started to fidget around in the seat next to you. " Would you like to go to the garden?" Ciel asked.

" Umm… Sure," I smiled. He grabbed my hand and started to walk off. I felt heat in my cheeks. I saw the tall butler watching us with a small smirk.

Once we got there we sat at a table that had a chess board.

" Want to play a game of chess?" Ciel asked.

" Sure I love chess," I replied.

It took a long time to finish one game because we both were skilled players. Ciel asked a lot of questions. We both had one piece left. Two minutes later I saw the chance to take the piece. I smirked, and Ciel finally looked down to the board. He sighed.

" I guess you're better than I thought," He smiled a little bit. I looked at some f/c flowers. Ciel looked to what I was looking at. He got up and grabbed the f/c flower and handed it to me. I blushed a little bit.

' I hope he doesn't see that I'm blushing' I thought. He smiled at that I was trying to cover my face a little that made it more obvious that I was blushing.

" Shall we go inside it's starting to get dark," Ciel asked.

" Yes," I agreed. We walked back into the manor. The manor only had a few guest left and they we all about to leave.

" Cieeell!" Lizzy yelled.

" Hello, Elizabeth," Ciel greeted.

" Where were you during the party?" Lizzy asked. " After I was done dealing with Paula I couldn't find you," Lizzy pouted.

" I was with y/n playing chess," Ciel said.

" Ok, at least I know you guys are getting along," Lizzy said. I smiled.

" Sebastian see the ladies to their rooms," Ciel ordered.

" Yes, my lord," Sebastian replied. You followed Sebastian to my room. It had night clothes laying on the bed. I changed into a f/c night dress. I laid down and soon fell asleep.

I heard a soft knock on the door. I sit up.

" Come in," I said as I yawn. Sebastian soon came in and brought in some tea.

" Hello Ms.Y/n," Sebastian greeted.

" Hello," I replied as I took the tea that he offered.

" I saw that my master has taken a liking to you," Sebastian said.

" W-what do you mean?" I asked. Once I was done with the tea Sebastian took my cup.

" Anyways there are clothes in the closet over there," Sebastian pointed.

" Thank you, Sebastian," I said. Once he left I got dressed into a blue dress and left to go to the dining room.

" Morning y/n," Ciel said.

" Morning to you as well," I replied. " Where's Elizabeth?" I asked.

" She went to town to grab some stuff she wanted," Ciel replied.

" Oh, ok" I smiled. I sat down next to Ciel. Then Sebastian walked in with plates of food.

" I have made some fresh salmon with some fresh fruit from the garden," Sebastian said as he sat down the dishes in front of us.

" Thank you," I said. I started to eat and then after Ciel and I finished our breakfast I went to the garden. I sat down for a long time. Soon I heard footsteps behind me. I looked and saw Ciel.

" Hello, Ciel," I greeted him with a smile.

" Hello y/n," He said as he sat down next to me.

" Want to go ride the horses?" Ciel asked.

" Sure. I didn't know that you had horses," I smiled. He grabbed my hand. We saddled the horses and took off.

" So where are we going to ride to?" I asked.

" Wherever… A lot of this land is mine," Ciel said. We rode to a river to let our horses drink some water. Ciel and I sat down on a bench near it. We talked for a long time.

" So y/n where are you parents?" Ciel asked.

" U-umm…" I sighed and tried not to tear up. " They got murdered when I was 9," I whispered.

" Oh, I guess since you told me I'll tell you… My parents died in a fire," He said.

" I'm sorry," I said to him.

" No, it's ok," Ciel said. We sat there for a little longer in the silent forest.

" I need to do something y/n…" Ciel said. I looked at him.

" What i-" I got caught off by something soft pushed up against my lips. They were soft sweet lips. I blushed but soon closed my eyes. The kiss soon ended because we needed air.

I saw that Ciel was blushing. I smiled and went in for another kiss this time more confident.

" It's going to get dark soon y/n," Ciel said. I nodded. We rode back to the manor and put the horses away. You walked back inside the manor.

" Young Master lady Elizabeth will not be coming back her parents had a family emergency they had to tend to," Sebastian said.

" Don't worry y/n you can stay for the rest of the week still," Ciel added. I yawned.

" Well I think we should go to bed now," Ciel said as he yawned too. Soon I was sleeping and in a dream about… The night I lost my parents. I woke up as I screamed.

I heard footsteps running down the hall to my room.

" Y/n are you okay I heard you scream," Ciel said with wide eyes.

" Y-yeah… Just a dream," Said as I started to cry. Ciel started to walk away. " Ciel! D-don't go," I said. He sighed I felt someone sit down next to me. We laid down and soon fell asleep.

We woke up and I felt arms around me. They were warm. I blushed. Soon Sebastian walked through the door.

" Have you seen Young mast-" Sebastian got cut off. " I see you found him, or rather he found you," He chuckled.

" SEBASTIAN HAVE YOU HEARD OF KNOCKING?" Ciel asked.

" I apologize, young master," Sebastian smirked then he left. I felt the arms around me tighten, and a kiss on my head. I blushed. Ciel got up and walked to his bedroom to change.

I did the same. I got dressed in a white dress with red jewels on it. I made my way to the dining room. I went to talk to Ciel after breakfast.

" Hey, Ciel," I greeted him. He smiled and turned to me.

" Y/n do you want to go to the park?" He asked. I nodded. Soon we got into a carriage and left to go to the park.

While we were there Ciel started to yell at a blonde kid named Alois. I felt a hand slither around my mouth, and was scooped up into someone's arms.

" Hey little girl I need to test something on you," He said. I tried to wiggle loose. While we were really far from Ciel turned around and his eyes widened, he tried to run to him.

" SEBASTIAN, THIS IS AN ORDER GET Y/N BACK TO ME!" He yelled as he tore his eyepatch off.

I cried for help once we were in the carriage.

" Where are you taking me to?" I screamed.

" Too Your death," He chuckled as he poked something into me. My eyelids grew heavy. I soon woke up on a table with people surrounding me. One of them put something burning hot onto to my right leg. I screamed in pain.

They all laughed at me. They poked me with a needle and another and another. I kept screaming out in pain. They threw my in a cell with walls made of mirrors, so I could see myself. I was in a shirt with tons of rips in it. Also, it was way too big. I looked in the mirror and I gasped as I saw my eye. I-It glowed.

I Started to cry… After all these years this is the first time I had cried because of something else other than my parent's death. I heard running footsteps. The door burst opened. I saw Ciel.

" Y/n! Are you okay?" He repeatedly asked me.

" Y-yeah… Kinda…" I said.

" What;s wrong?" Ciel asked. I opened my left eye. He looked at it and took off his eyepatch. Looked into his eyes. I hugged him, but then I went light headed, and passed out.

" Y/n! Y/n! Y/n stay with me!" Ciel panicked as he ran outside.

" Sebastian! Is she going to be okay?" Ciel asked as he hovered over me on a bed.

" Yes, young master," Sebastian said. Sebastian left, but Ciel stayed with me. My eyes fluttered open.

" Y/n you're awake," Ciel said. I smiled.

" Yeah," I replied. Ciel leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back.

" I want to ask you something," Ciel said.

" What is it?" I asked.

" Will you marry me?" Ciel said as he got on one knee.

" B-but you're engaged t-to Elizabeth," I stuttered.

" The wedding is off, I told her I was going to ask you, she said as long as you're happy she's happy," Ciel said.

" In that case… Yes, I will," I said. We kissed.

" I love you ," Ciel whispered to me.


End file.
